


Я хочу помнить

by Lalaby



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaby/pseuds/Lalaby
Summary: — Мы никогда не были детьми, Маркус.— Никто не мешает нам придумать это.





	Я хочу помнить

– Я бы хотел знать тебя ребенком, - почти неслышно говорит Маркус, и Коннор поворачивается к нему лицом, чтобы убедиться, что это были реальные звуки, а не глитч его слухового компонента.

Они лежат вдвоем на узкой кровати в очередном подпольном жилище, которое нужно будет покинуть уже завтра. Они не спали очень давно, и теперь отдых им просто необходим. Нужна внутренняя фильтрация тириума, восстановление биокомпонентов, перезагрузка, в конце концов. Пять часов сна. И вообще-то, Маркус уже должен спать, а не нести в кромешной темноте какой-то малопонятный бред. 

– Что? – переспрашивает Коннор, не решаясь активировать слуховой компонент на максимум. Ресурсы его тела и так почти на нуле.  
– Я бы хотел знать тебя ребенком, – повторяет Маркус громче. – Малышом Коннором.

Собираясь перейти в спящий режим, Маркус отключил канал связи, и теперь Коннору приходится полагаться исключительно на слух. И сейчас этот способ восприятия представляется ему недостаточным. Говоря проще, он не понимает входящую информацию. Не знает, как ее обработать. И дело тут не в операционной мощности его мозга. Дело в самих данных, которые поступают от того, кто сделал его девиантом. Невозможных, противоречивых, нелогичных словах, которыми Маркус каждый раз словно проверяет на прочность его программный код.

— Маркус... Ты...  
— Молчи.

Маркус вздыхает и проводит ладонью по лицу, а потом тянется рукой вниз, наощупь находит ладонь Коннора и переплетает их пальцы. Он мягко скользит большим пальцем вдоль его большого пальца, затем вверх, невесомо касаясь запястья и наконец замирает, крепко сжав его кисть в своей. Коннор чувствует, как в ответ на эти движения его легкие начинают работать усиленно и вместе с тем – медленно, трудно, как будто распирая грудь изнутри. Сейчас это уже привычно, а вот в первый раз…

«Это нежность», — сказал ему Маркус, когда он в панике принялся раз за разом откатывать систему, пытаясь пофиксить этот программный сбой и заставить себя нормально дышать. – «Ты чувствуешь ко мне нежность, Коннор. Просто прими это».

И он принял, как принял многое до того.   
Нежность. Ресурсы организма вычерпаны, тириум плещется вокруг истощенных легких бесполезным бульоном, но Коннор не может переключить себя в спасительный спящий режим. А точнее — не хочет. Это слишком хорошо, чтобы отказаться. Слишком хорошо задыхаться вот так, когда лидер девиантов всего лишь держит тебя за руку. Нелогично, нерационально, безрассудно. Кажется, таково это — быть человеком?

— Мы никогда не были детьми, Маркус, — говорит он, когда дыхание наконец приходит в норму.

— Никто не мешает нам придумать это. 

Маркус освобождает ладонь, приподнимается на локте и поворачивается к нему. Коннор не видит, но почти чувствует улыбку на его лице, когда он наклоняется и шепчет, касаясь губами его лица:

— Ты же у нас мастер реконструкции. Вспомни, как это было.  
— Вспомнить? — Коннор почти окончательно сбит с толку и предпочитает игнорировать уведомления о сбое, но вот губы на своих губах — нет. Он тянется к Маркусу, но тот отстраняется, дразня: 

— Вспомнить. Как это было. Кто из нас старше? Я или ты? Что тебе нравилось в школе? Как мы познакомились, расскажешь? Как ты решил стать полицейским, м? Помнишь это? Я хочу помнить. Я хочу знать это о тебе. О нас. 

Маркус трется носом о его щеку, мурлыкая слова, как заводной кот. И то, что он говорит, вдруг перестает казаться Коннору бессмысленным бредом. Конечно. Конечно, они были детьми, а как иначе. Все были детьми. Надо… надо просто вспомнить.   
Реконструировать. 

Он кладёт ладонь на висок Маркуса и осторожно касается губами его губ. 

— Конечно, Маркус. Я всё вспомню.


End file.
